Who said Frisk was the good guy?
by Idea Tamer Chaos
Summary: Have a read, And you'll see, A world, Of pure determination!


Sans stared at the Hall from his spot against the pillar. He'd given Chara their chance to help the human see a new light in the form of sparing and now i had no more time to spare. The human Frisk was murdering everyone and should be arriving shortly to the hall. Sans took a swig of a mysterious liquid inside the Ketchup bottle. Feeling his magic thrum in response and feeling a burst of power flood through him he grinned.

His left eye had begun glowing on it's own, bright enough that his other pupil was hidden. The air around the hall became thicker as his power began to leak slightly from his near air-tight magic.

His permanent grin widened as the god entered the room. After all, what was the human if not a god? Nothing could stand in their way for long and realistically they had the ultimate power. His power here was to kill them until they grew bored and reset. In which case he wouldn't let them live through the next second timeline.

* * *

Frisk had a small smile as she looked upon the room. The _clown_ was there. Well it should be an easy bit of _EXP_ if nothing else. A clever bit of free _EXP_ but free all the same. She let out a raspy breath as she began walking forward, footsteps echoing throughout the hall, revelling in the feeling of _power_ as the next monsters life drew closer to it's end.

"Hello kiddo." The jokester commented as he pushed himself up and off the pillar.

Frisk however continued walking forward, knowing the conversation would only waste her time.

"Kiddo i'm gonna have to ask you to stop right there." The jokester continued.

Frisk continued walking. No time to waste on pointless requests.

"Kiddo, if you take one more step i'm going to have to stop you. And trust me, you will be stopped." He continued as he began to raise a hand, fingers poised to snap.

Frisk continued walking.

"Behind you." He said as his fingers snapped and a thrum immediately began in the air behind Frisk.

Startled she turned around and saw a boney face behind her glowing blue as plasma formed inside of it's maw before shooting out of it's mouth. she dived out of the way as the plasma shot out towards her, feeling the _heat_ as it passed her only to feel a _stabbing_ pain as a bone penetrated her legs, leaving her there on the ground, unable to move through the sheer agony.

' ** _How is he this strong?_** ' Frisk thought to herself through the extreme trauma.

"I see you're ready to listen." Sans commented as Frisk began screaming only for a bone to form in her mouth, muffling her voice.

"Every time you die here, i will torture you first, until you reset back to the beginning. You killed my brother and caused me a deep pain. I'm going to pay it back in full." Sans commented letting out a little laugh as several more sharp bones appeared floating in the air. What followed was about an hour of torture before Frisk died of blood loss. There was a minute or two before the wor-

* * *

Sans grinned as the human took off at a sprint towards him with some amount of fear in their eyes as they sped across the hall. What they didn't count on was the sharp bones that erupted from the floor and pierced her legs. Her eyes widened as the realisation came and his grin widened as her mistake became clear and the muffled screams began once more.

After an hour and a half the w-

* * *

Frisk stared down the hallway at the grinning skeleton who seemed entirely too cheerful for her liking. She shivered slightly as memories of the torture she went through were fresh in her mind.

"Wait!" She screamed as the figure before her sent several bones at her, which froze halfway before they hit her.

"Go on Kiddo, time is a ticking." The grinning skeleton spoke as the bones began inching forward towards her.

"Please spare me, please!" She begged as tears began to form in her eyes, red pupils having dulled ever so slightly as she fell to her knees.

Sans glowing eye lost it's glow and she relaxed ever so slightly as she gained hope that her next torture would be avoided. However her hopes were dashed as the bones darted forward, burying themselves into her eyes and her shoulders. The screams began once more.

* * *

Frisk stood there in the hall in a state of indecision as Sans stared at her from across the hall. He wasn't moving towards her yet. Her eyes darted towards the entrance, considering stealing some metal to create some proper armour, perhaps steal some from the Royal guards armoury, she did see an entrance that seemed like it would lead to it earlier.

Making up her mind she ran towards the door, waiting for the attack to hit her, and was rewarded as her back was penetrated with several foot long bone spikes, she gagged as she looked down and saw the spikes, covered in blood and gore. Blood began to bubble up her throat with all the bile and her mind glassed over as the panic begun. To prevent the torture her hand holding her knife shot out and stabbed the side of her head to kill herself.

* * *

She sat in the void. Looking at the options before her. Should she live through hell again and again? Or should she reconsider her options. Perhaps Chara knew what she was talking about with Sans. Though that did bring into question how she knew how dangerous Sans was... Though she could have seen this during Flowey's timelines if Flowey ended up fighting Sans.

Perhaps she should just reset. She could feel the hope in Chara build as she considered the option. She knew that Sans would likely take a few hundred attempts, if not thousands. Undyne was a easier version that only took a few dozen. Sans adapted and remembered everything. She wouldn't be able to remain sane, to remain herself through that. And doubted her determination to live lasting through that sort of experience.

Her mind made up she clicked the reset button. There would be no point fighting Sans except to die. And she was no masochist, it would be better just to start once more.

* * *

She looked around the hall she appeared in as her heart sank. A skeleton proceeded to walk into the room by going directly through a wall.

"Did you really think i'd let you go after a few attempts?" The voice sounded from across the hall. Mocking her.

" _No..._ " She whispered to herself.

"You killed almost everyone i love, you destroyed my world." The voice continued as a beam of plasma pierced her spine and paralysed her, dooming her to the following as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"The world we exist in is a game, i learnt how to edit your spawn location. You might notice that your **LOVE** is only at 1 now. You did reset, but you came here instead. I'll put you back when i feel like i've gotten payback." He spoke as he slowly walked forward.

Two small skulls appeared in front of her eyes and plasma appeared, she waited for it to shoot out but it only began to move very slowly. She felt her eyeballs beginning to roast inside of their sockets from the sheer amount of heat coming off them and pain flared to a horribke amount, unlike what she felt even before.

"The fun thing about **LOVE** is that it decreases the level of signal you nerves send, more pain at lower levels of it."

The next few minutes were hell.

* * *

She stared at the skeleton in front of her, there had been so many deaths now, the sight of the skeleton still inspired fear but her ability to acknowledge pain was failing her, and insanity was about to take over her mind. Her teeth were grit in _DETERMINATION_ as her eyes gained a tint of _Red._

She began at a sprint as she dodged and weaved around bones that flew in a malestorm with tiny gaps that she dove through. She had been made efficient. She let herself fall to the ground and slide underneath a beam of plasma that fired from behid her, keeping her momentum going. She jumped upwards just as the plasma ended, avoiding the bones that suddenly erupted from the ground. She spun in mid air as bones erupted from where she would land but a burstof raw _Determination_ send her flying a small distance further before she landed in a roll.

The skeleton was only 10 metres away. She ran forward, dodging the new storm of bones, diving through the gaps and sliding underneath some more lances of plasma,finally she reached the skeleton and suddenly Sans disappeared and she fell upwards. Panic begun as a lance of plasma formed for which she created another burst of determination to avoid only for a new pit of bones to greet her as she fell onto them and died.

* * *

She appeared once more and attempted to dive out of the way of the attack she knew would be coming only to feel the rushing of air as she fell down. Looking around wildly she twisted to see a flower bed rushin up to greet her and felt her neck snap as she landed the wrong way. It was a long ten hours before she died.

* * *

She appeared again, twisted around and got ready to roll to try and shed some of the impact. She landed hard, breaking an ankle but was still alive. Numb to the pain she stared at the mangled mess that was her ankle, but pressed on, familiar with the sensation of having only one leg and the way to move without it.

Apparently Sans was done with her. Now how to get through the underground?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, i have to say i had a lot of fun making this one shot. I hope you enjoyed reading this and if you did please leave a review, if not then leave a review telling me why you didn't. Or pm if you want, whichever whatever.**

 **Have a good one.**


End file.
